Tuck Love
by PS2wizard
Summary: Following "An Offer He Must Refuse". Tucker starts getting paid for my romantic advice from some unlikely clients. Will his advice work or will they just hurt others, literally. Tagline: Love Hurts.Alternate Title: Love Sick. Some BGXLL SXE JXK and DXS.
1. Chapter 1

Sorry this is short but this is just a taste of my new story.

Prologue

**Clockwork's Lair**

In front of a giant screen is a cucasian teenage boy with brown hair, blue eyes, tall height, a DP shirt, blue pants, and jeans.

"Hello followers, I a PS2wizard! Here to bring you up to speed on Danny Phantom. Clockwork is currently out and let me in charge so here's what happened recently." said PS2wizard.

I took out a remote and pointed it at the Tv. It turned on and showed random pictures.

"Soon everyone will fear our love and wrath!" shouted an injured Box Ghost.

"I fear that maybe some of them are weakening and some ghost are growing more powerful" said Cloclwork.

"Luke I am your father" said Darth Vader.

"1885! The Doc's okay!" shouted Marty McFly.

"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" shouted Clockwork.

Clockwork is standing behind me and is very mad.

"I told you not to come here!" Clockwork shouted.

"I should go. Look out it's Dark Danny." I said.

He turned around I start running for my life.

ZAP! ZAP ZAP

He uses his staff to zap me.

"Pant Pant, I don't own Danny Phantom. AHHHHHH!"

End Of Prologue.


	2. Tip 1: Burger Etiquette

Tuck Love Act I: Burger Etiquette

**Nasty Burger**

It's Saturday and the Nasty Burger is introducing new items on their menu based on Danny. There is already a huge crowd and Sam and Tucker are in it. Sam is wearing her usual Goth clothes, and Tucker is wearing hi yellow shirt, green pants, and red beret. He has a napkin around his neck and is hungrily waiting for the place to open.

"Hey Sam, have you heard from Danny?" asked Tucker.

"I thought you did. Haven't you heard anything from him? asked Sam.

"Actually, he hasn't" said Danny.

The two turn around to see there friend standing annoyed.

"Hey dude, nice to see you. We haven't seen you in weeks." said Tucker.

"Yeah, that's my parents fault. They won't believe me about me being innocent." said Danny.

"Well they do have evidence." reminded Sam.

"Oh no, please tell me you two don't believe that stuff too?" asked Danny.

"No, of course not." lied Tucker.

"Then how come whenever I see you guys you walk away." asked Danny.

"Look dude. It's nothing personal, but everyone basically thinks you attacked that billionaire. We don't want to be ostracized more then usual." said Tucker.

"I think what Tucker is saying is that we're waiting for heat to die down so that we can hang out and not worry about our parents." said Sam.

"Yeah, I understand why do you couldn't be with me, but Tucker doesn't have an excuse." said Danny.

"Hey! I just got slightly popular! I don't want girls to be scared that I'm friends with you. How else am I supposed to get chicks?" asked Tucker.

"It's been 3 weeks, how many girls do you have?" asked Sam.

"None of your business. By the way, how did you convince your parents to let you out?" asked Tucker.

"They thought I should get some fresh air. That and get them lunch." said Danny.

"Harsh. How about I pay for lunch as a way of saying sorry." said Sam.

"Fine, but I pay for the next time we go out." offered Danny.

"Deal."

"WHAT! That's a horrible deal. If you want my advice-" said Tucker.

"Which we don't"

"-You should have made her pay without owing her. She'll probably buy a ton of stuff next time."

"That's horrible advice; and I'm not shallow enough to make a guy buy me stuff." said Sam.

"And I'm not using Sam for her money and stop giving us advice!" shouted Danny.

The doors to the Nasty Burger opened and everyone went inside. Danny and his friends were let in front of the line and the three got a good look at the menu. The sign showed three new meals called "Recyclo Meal", "Techno-Meat" and "Phantom Entre".

"Welcome to Nasty Burger how may I-wait, you're Danny Phantom!" said the man working the cash register. "We know what you want. One of each for the Fenton kid and his friends." he said into the microphone.

Danny paid him and he waited with Sam and Tucker for their food.

"Why don't you guys like my advice?" asked Tucker.

"Tucker, it's nothing personal, but you don't have good advice." said Danny.

"Yeah, how are we supposed to take advice from someone who doesn't have a date?" asked Sam.

"Hey, I know what not to do." replied Tucker.

"Danny Phantom, your order is ready." said the man with the microphone.

"Ugh, lets just eat before the crazy fans get here." said Danny.

They got there food and sat down at the nearest booth. They pulled out the food and it was there normal orders.

"Wow, they got are usual orders on the menu" said Sam.

"Yeah great." Tucker said in a depressed way.

"Tuck, don't take what we said so seriously, just enjoy your food. It's nice they changed the menu and put us in it."

"It's okay, I'm just upset that the new Pearphone is out and I'm $15 bucks short."

"I'm sure you'll get the money some how, so just- wait what did you just say Sam?" asked Danny.

"It's nice they changed the menu?"

As Sam repeated what she said the entire restaurant started to shake and Danny's ghost sense went off.

"I jinxed it didn't I?" asked Sam.

Out of nowhere the Lunch lady appeared as angry as usual. Everybody started screaming and panicking. Even the employees stopped working and one even stopped refilling the freezer, leaving the door open.

"Nobody changes the menu!" she yelled.

"Great, even during my lunch break I have to fight these nut jobs. I'M GOING GHOST!" Danny yelled.

He jumped out of the booth and transformed into his ghost self. He flew up to meet face to face with the crazed old lady.

"Can't you go one day without worrying about something new?"

"NO! The menu was fine just the way it was! Would you like a small fries or tater tots?" said the Lunch Lady.

"I'd actually like the first one." said Tucker.

"Focus and get the thermos! Besides, tater tots and French fries are the same thing. They both are made with fat, salt, and potatoes." said Sam.

"THERE IS A DIFFERENCE! BEWARE!"

Everyone turned to see the Lunch Lady's boy friend, the Box Ghost floating behind them.

"I am the Box Ghost! Gaze in fear as I take control over all boxes and their uhh" he looked at the boxes and read "'utensils and napkins' HA HA!"

He focused on the crates and summoned an array of straws. The Box Ghost fired them at him, but Danny didn't even try avoiding because they just bounced off him harmlessly. He looked at the Box Ghost and then the Lunch Lady giving them both a "really?" look.

"It's his first time helping me and I thought this would be a good time for him to take apart in my interests." said the Lunch Lady.

She concentrates on the deep fryer and grease starts gushing out and heading towards Danny. He turns invisible and the grease passes through him. However, the grease did end up hitting someone.

"I Am Box Ghost! Beware my severe burns! AHHHHHHH!"

That person was the Box Ghost. As he blindly flew with grease stinging his eyes, the two ghosts were fighting each other fiercely. The Lunch Lady was firing patties and fries, while Danny was retaliating with ecto rays and ice rays. Eventually, she pinned Danny in front of the soda machine.

"Any last requests, preferably a side dish." asked the Lunch Lady.

"Your might want to check up on your boyfriend." commented Danny.

They saw as the Box Ghost accidently bumped into the soda machine, causing it to tip and pour the contents on the Lunch Lady. Everyone laughed at this accident as the Lunch Lady grew madder then she ever grew before.

"GET OUT!" she yelled.

Everyone stopped laughing and ran out of the restaurant. The only ones remaining were Danny, Tucker, Sam, The Box Ghost, and the infuriated Lunch Lady.

"Wow that was amazing honey." complimented the Box Ghost.

"THAT INCLUDES YOU!"

"Oh"

He floated out of the restaurant and sat down sadly. He then noticed that he was sitting next to Tucker.

"Aren't you going to say beware?" asked Tucker

"No, I'm too sad. I think the Lunch Lady is going to break up with me." the Box Ghost responded.

"Why? Seriously, what's the one main reason, I can't narrow it."

"That's what all the other ghosts are betting money on. Literally. She's mad that I don't pull my weight. She complains about how I don't do my share, she has to protect me all the time, and that I don't care about her interests. I don't know what to do."

"Hmmm, I might be able to help.

"How can you help?"

"It's easy. Just do what she says. Help her out sometime, defend yourself and not reliant, and pretend you're interested in her needs."

"How do you know that will work?"

"I've learned from experience, and those are what could have gotten me into a relationship."

"Interesting."

While the two rejects were talking, The Lunch Lady and Danny were in hand to hand combat. Just then, Danny kicked her into the counter and causing condiments and napkins to fall to the side.

"Sorry, it looks like the Lunch Rush is over." said Danny.

"Not until the menu is restored!" yelled the Box Ghost.

Before Danny could open the Fenton Thermos, everything went dark as the Box Ghost put a box over Danny's head. He then used all his might and lifted to everyone's amazement, a boulder-sized ball of napkins.

"Now its time for you to _clean _up your act." he joked.

The Box Ghost launched the ball at Danny, knocking him into the freezer and dropping the thermos. The Box Ghost picked it up and opened it, capturing Danny.

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

He got sucked in and then the Box Ghost threw Danny into the freezer and locked it. Everyone could not believe what just happened. Especially the Lunch Lady.

"Boxy, did you really mean that." she asked.

"Yes, fries should never cost $3! It should be at least $2.15."

The two held hands and flew out of the store. As the crowd watched this, Tucker noticed a small box next to him. He opened it and found $20 in it. He smiled as he enjoyed being useful.

"Uh, Tucker, maybe we should help Danny out of the freezer?" reminded Sam.

End Of Act I.

Hope you like it and just wait to you see Tucker's next client. Please review!


	3. A Girl's Best Friend is a JEwel Thief

Act II: A Girl's Best Friend is a Jewel Thief

**Casper High**

Tucker is walking down the hallway enjoying his new Pearphone listening to music. He saw Sam at her locker and walked over to say hi.

"Hey Sam, where's Danny?" asked the techno-geek.

"He's sick. He said something about getting a cold yesterday." replied Sam.

"Hey, it's not my fault the freezer door was stuck!"

RING!

"Whatever, I'll see you at Lunch."

As the two friends left Tucker was enjoying his new gadget and that he didn't have to worry about telling Danny where he got the money for the Pearphone.

**Casper High Track and Foot Ball Field**

The one thing Tucker regretted about not having Danny, that now Tucker had to PE without Danny helping him with his ghost powers. He really needed it because of the mile. He felt embarrassed that he was one of the slowest runners and hated how the coach kept yelling at him.

"FOLEY! Pick up the speed!" yelled Ms. Tetslaff.

Tucker turned around and behind him; he could see everyone else catching up to him.

"FOLEY! You're going down!" yelled Dash.

Dash and the jocks were at ramming speed leaving a cloud of dust behind them, but they saw in shock as someone passing them. Tucker couldn't make it out, but whoever it was, they were fast. He ran as fast as he could until he reached the finish line.

"Great job Foley. See what happens when you put an effort into it." said Ms. Tetslaff.

However, the mysterious cloud was still approaching. Just as it passed the two, a hand stretched out and grabbed Tucker, taking him hostage. Tucker had his eyes closed but when he opened them he realized that someone was grasping his shirt and that he was flying in the sky.

"What the-?"

Before he could finish he looked at the person grabbing him. He looked like he was 15 or 17 years old, with blonde hair and green eyes. He wore a black jacket with a white shirt underneath, black leather pants, and was riding a motorcycle.

"Oh, hey Johnny. I'm pretty sure using a motorcycle is considered cheating." said Tucker.

Johnny glared at the nerd and landed on a nearby rooftop. Johnny threw Tucker on the roof and got off his bike. His Shadow was hiding behind a satellite dish to hide from the sun.

"So this is the infamous Ghost Romancer"." said Johnny.

"Wait, "Ghost Romancer", what are you talking about?" asked Tucker.

"Everyone in the ghost zone knows about how you helped the Box Ghost win that Lunch Lady's heart."

"Are you sure you're not thinking about someone else?"

"Oh well then this is a horrible mistake. That means I caught Danny Phantom's nerd friend. That's a better excuse to waste you."

"No no wait I'm the Ghost Romancer or whatever. How did you find out anyway? Also, why do you care?"

"Everyone is mad at losing the bet on Box Ghost breaking up with the Lunch Lady, so we beat the information out of him. He sold you out and told us that you're the reason I lost $50 bucks on a bet that he would break up with her and now Kitty won't stop nagging about how I spent my money on a lousy bet! So now I'm going to take out my anger on you!"

"WAIT! What if I gave you some advice, that way I won't get hurt and you have a happy girlfriend." suggested Tucker.

"Alright, give me something or else you're dead." threatened Johnny.

"Um, uh you could try compliments."

"I've already tried that."

"Try saying you're sorry."

"That's not my thing. One more chance."

As he said that, Shadow came out of his hiding place ready to attack.

"Uh, how about jewelry. Girls like that stuff."

"I don't know, it sounds cliché."

"No no, it's perfect. You get her jewelry, and you'll prove you're good with money. She can't argue because they're for her and it'll make her feel special. Besides, who doesn't like free stuff? If that doesn't work, get her something one of a kind. Like clothes."

"That's actually a good point. Not bad kid. If it works, I might even owe you one."

"How about we start with you getting me back to school." asked Tucker.

"Deal. SHADOW! Return him." Johnny yelled.

As ordered, the shadow picked up Tucker and carried him back to school, while Johnny planned where to go "shopping".

**Movie Theater**

Later that night, Danny and Sam got to enjoy their first date together since Phann ruined his life slightly. They were excited to see the new **Zombie Blaster 4 Rise of the Undead King. **Sam and Danny got into their seats and waited for the movie to start.

"I can't believe that they made a fourth move to Zombie Blasters." said Danny.

"Yeah, I thought they gave up the series after the third movie." said Sam.

"Yeah, I guess fans really liked the movie. They are probably bringing old characters back." suggested Danny.

"Well, give the fans what they want I guess."

"Yeah, and it's nice that we can hang out together. Though why is she here?" asked Danny.

Next to Sam was her grandmother.

"I'm here as responsible adult to make sure you kids are under adult superstition." said Sam's grandma.

50 minutes into the movie.

"BLOW HIS BRAINS OUT!" shouted the excited grandma.

As she was yelling at the screen, Danny and Sam were enjoying the movie and eating popcorn. There hands touched and they both blushed. Then Danny's ghost sense went off.

"Uh Sam. I got to-"

"I understand. Just hurry back before it ends." said Sam.

Quietly, he transformed and phased through the seats.

"Are you going to finish your popcorn?" asked Sam's grandma.

**The Mall**

Johnny is in the department store looking at the earrings and rings.

"So many choices, so little time." said Johnny to himself.

"Now you have less time. *achoo*" sneezed Danny.

"Phantom! What are you doing here?"

"I thought it was obvious. Kick your butt, see the last of Zombie Blasters 4, and hopefully get rid of this cold."

"Sorry, but I'm afraid your plans are going to be changed."

"Ok, I'll save curing my self for later."

"SHADOW! ATTACK!"

Johnny's shadow came out and attacked. Danny dove out of the way to avoid the attack. He fired some ecto rays from his palm, but the Shadow avoided them and they hit a couple mannequins. The Shadow flew at the ghost boy, but Danny dodged its attack and fired an ecto ray at it, causing the creature to phase into a whole row of dresses and into a wall. Danny flew after the being, but it disappeared.

"Where did he-"

Before he could finish, the Shadow attacked from behind.

WHAM!

Landing in a pile of designer jeans, Danny continued the fight by firing ecto rays at the Shadow. It kept evading all the blasts and Danny ended up blasting some expensive dresses. While the two fought, Johnny was helping himself to the expensive rings, bracelets, and whatever he thought Kitty would like. Danny flew after the shadow, but then it started throwing dresses at Danny. He blasted them all to prevent being blinded but still had trouble keeping up. The Shadow ducked into the nearest dressing room. Danny went after it, but all he found were dozens of mirrors.

"Great now I have to fight that thing AND relive memories of my Mom making me try on clothes." complained Danny.

He checked booth by booth but every now and then the Shadow would zoom by and scratch him with his claw-like hands. After three strikes, Danny was getting annoyed.

"Alright that's it. Time to shine some light on this situation."

He shot an ecto ray at one of the mirrors and it bounced off the other mirrors and eventually hit the Shadow.

"HISSSSSSSSSSS"

Danny followed the noise and punched it.

BAM!

He saw the Shadow land near the cash register. He flew towards it, but before Danny could suck it into the Fenton Thermos, Johnny snuck up from behind and started grabbed Danny in a headlock. Danny dropped the Thermos as the Shadow rose up and prepared to deliver the final blow.

"Wait, before you finish me off, can you tell me how you got in without setting off the alarm." asked Danny.

"Nice try kid, but you can't trick me. I'm not stupid enough to tell you that only the doors to this place are rigged with an alarm. Oops." realized Johnny.

Danny shot an ecto beam out of his palm and shattered the window.

BEEP BEEP BEEP!

The alarm blared and the back-up lights turned on, shining the whole store with light.

"AAAHH!"

Johnny's shadow howled in pain as it returned to its master.

"Well looks like it's time for me to bail. Thanks for the shopping. Now I got the jewelry and a rare one of a kind dress." said Johnny

"Trust me, its too small for you." joked Danny.

Johnny jumped on his bike and rode straight at Danny. Danny dove out of the way as the motorcycle phased through the doors and out of the mall. Danny looked at the store and was surprised at the mess. Displays were ruined, cases were desecrated, and tons of dresses and jackets had holes and withered from Shadow and Danny's fight.

"As much as I like live out the old days, I better go before the cops blame me for this. *achoo*" said Danny.

He flew out wondering if it was too late to catch the rest of the movie.

End of Act II. I hope you enjoyed this, and this time there will be 4 acts instead of three, so there's more hilarity. Also I need help with my next chapter of DP. So please review, vote on the poll on my profile, and please write in the review which of these 3 stories you want next: A Valerie story, another romance/action ghost couple story, or a ghostly team-up. Submit which story you want in your review.


	4. Hunting Her Heart

Act III: Hunting Her Heart

**Casper High**

Everyone was shocked at what they saw. Sure the students were used to seeing ghosts, G.I.W. officers, and even Mr. Lancer with his shirt off, but something took the cake. It was Tucker. He was walking through the hall as everyone stared at him. His shoes were golden; he had cool shades, a black jacket, white shirt, and a back pack with portable game console and TV. Even the teachers stared at Tucker. When he got to his locker, he put some wads of cash in his locker and closed the locker.

"AHHHHH!" he yelled.

He was right to do so; behind him was Sam and Danny, a miserable looking Danny. He looked paler, he had rings under his eyes, and his nose was running.

"Danny! What are you doing her? Uh not that it's a bad thing, just wondering, you look horrible man." said Tucker.

"I know, I feel miserable. I still have a cold, I missed the last of my date with Sam, let Johnny 13 get away, and spent half the night trying to *sniff* find him." said Danny.

"Wow, that's bad. Shouldn't you be in bed, or quarantined?" asked Tucker.

"That's what I told him, but he refused." said Sam.

"I would have agreed, but I heard yesterday that Johnny 13 was here and I don't want to risk missing him here again. *achoo*" said Danny before he sneezed. "Besides, my Dad is blathering on about ghosts and girl time with my Mom and Danielle is unbearable."

"I can relate to that." said Sam.

"Maybe I'm so sick that I'm hallucinating or Tucker just got rich." commented Danny.

"You're not hallucinating, it's real. He won't tell me where he got it." said Sam.

"Uh, I got to go."

He tried to leave, but Danny grabbed his collar.

"Tucker, come on, just tell us." plead Danny.

"Sorry, but I uh have to leave. You know I hate doctors and I don't want to take my chances getting sick because of you." lied Tucker.

He broke free and ran as fast as he could. Danny and Sam looked at each other trying to figure out Tucker's secret.

**Sidewalk**

Tucker walked down the sidewalk checking his schedule to make sure he hadn't forgotten anything.

"Alright let's see: finish algebra, check. Check schedule, check. Get captured by Skulker... WAIT WHAT!

As he finished that thought, he was caught in a net. He looked up to see none other than Skulker.

"Hello nerd whelp." said the ghost hunter.

**Skulker's Island**

Tucker looked through the net to see Skulker's Island. It was like an African jungle with a giant cave shaped like a skull. Skulker landed in it and released Tucker.

"Welcome to my home, you're going to be here for awhile." said Skulker.

"Nice place, but first, WHY THE HECK DID YOU KIDNAP ME?" yelled Tucker.

"Simple, I'm getting revenge on you."

"Revenge? What did I ever do to you?"

"Well for starters, you used your blasted PDA to mess with my suit, which was very annoying. I had to spend nights watching that stupid gorilla! But that's not why you're here; this is because of your little "Ghost Romancer" business."

"Let me guess, you lost betting on the Box Ghost?"

"Yes, because of that, I had to sell most of my hunting gear. I'm even resorting to using this old antique. It took me days to finally adjust the schedule."

"Hey I didn't tell you to bet."

"No, but you're the reason he still has a girlfriend. I kidnapped you, so that eventually Phantom will have to pay your ransom or else."

"Aren't you taking this a little too drastically?"

"OF COURSE NOT! MY LIFE IS RUINED! I barely have enough gear to hunt ghosts, Ember's going to leave me, and it's all your FAULT!"

"Wait a minute; did you just say that you're dating Ember?"

"Yes why do you care?" Skulker asked.

"Well, as luck would happen, I can help you with your romantic problems." said Tucker.

"You're joking. After I just kidnapped you?"

"How about I help you, and you let me go?"

"How about you shut up and you live longer?"

"Okay, I'm just saying, I was able to help the Box Ghost, so I can easily help you."

"That... is a good point. What do you have in mind?"

"What does she complain about?"

"Well, she says I hunt too much and that I'm bad at it. WHICH IS A LIE! The bet just made me look ridiculous and more foolish to her."

"Well it's obvious. Just write some sort of love ballad or something. Or get someone else to write it in your case."

"That's actually a good idea. Okay, a deal is a deal."

Skulker presses a button on his arm and the net releases Tucker. Skulker flies into the air without Tucker.

"HEY! What about me?"

"I let you go; I didn't say you could go home."

"What if I injure myself? You'll just ruin the hostage thing."

Realizing it, Skulker reluctantly picked up the nerd and they flew back to Amity Park.

**Fenton Household**

Danny is in bed still sick watching TV, hoping to find any news on Johnny 13.

"Ugh, why can't anything good happen? Johnny got away, this cold is still here, and Tucker won't respond. Can life get any worse?" he said to himself.

SLAM!

Jack burst into the room with a bowl of bubbling goop.

"GOOD NEWS! I MADE YOU SOUP!" he yelled happily.

"I spoke too soon."

Jack placed it in Danny's lap as Danny tried to figure out what the slop was.

"Um, what is this?" asked Danny.

"It's a Fenton Family recipe. It works for any disease or illness, except ecto-acne and fatal diseases. Try it!"

Danny picked up the spoon and reluctantly drank it. After one taste, he spit it out and tried to find something to get rid of the horrible taste.

"EW! What was in that?"

"Oh just regular home remedies: soup, chicken, noodles, broccoli, 2 spoons of garlic powder, 2 scoops of chili powder, 3 scoops of pepper, milk, anchovies, ketchup, tomatoes, peanuts, ectoplasm, and my own secret ingredients.

"Was it dirt?"

"Maybe."

"No offense Dad, but what made you think that was a good cure for the cold?"

"How dare you! That recipe has been passed down for generations. Ever since your great-great-great-great-grandfather made it. He thought it would get rid of overshadowed people, but instead cured a man. Your Mom says it's so bad that it forces everything from your lunch to diseases out of your body, so I thought it would work. I didn't know what would happen on you, so I added some goop from the ecto-filtrator downstairs just to be safe."

"I think I'll just stick with bedre- re- ACHOO!"

As he sneezed, an icy breeze blew out of Danny's mouth and froze the spoon.

"Maybe I should have warmed this up. Be right back."

As Jack ran down the stairs, something came on the TV.

"BREAKING NEWS! Just 5 minutes ago, as hit rock band Dumpty Humpty was about to perform from a giant egg, a ghost kidnapped them while they were still in the egg."

Danny watched in shock as he saw Skulker lifting the giant egg with musicians in it.

"I'm going gh-ACHOO!" he said before sneezing. He got out of bed and two rings appeared around his waist as he became Danny Phantom. He flew out the window to find the Skulker.

**The Sky**

Skulker flew through the sky carrying the fake egg as the band inside hung on for dear life.

"Do you know how to write songs on queue? If not, then you're going to be scrambled." threatened Skulker.

"I prefer them sunny side up."

Skulker turned around to see the ghost boy. In response, he sped away from the ghost boy.

"I thought we agreed to do witty banter first." said Danny.

Danny flew after the hunter as the band inside the egg was just hoping not to die. Realizing that Danny was catching up, Skulker fired some rockets from his back. Danny was able to avoid the rockets as they destroyed a couple trees. Skulker fired some laser but Danny avoided them as well. Danny got close enough to Skulker and pulled out the thermos.

"Sorry Skulker, but when it comes to kidnapping, you suck." joked Danny.

He uncapped the thermos, but instead discovered that someone filled it with soup.

"You should probably clean that out. Let me help." Skulker suggested. Then he swung the egg at Danny knocking him to the sidewalk. Danny watched as Skulker headed toward the Ghost Portal hidden in the Nasty Burger sign.

"Ugh, who would be stupid enough to fill this with soup?"

KABOOM!

Then, a fire truck passed Danny as it headed towards Danny's house.

RING RING.

He answered his cell phone.

"Hello?" he asked

"Danny I got the soup warmed up. And if your mother asks about the explosion that had nothing to do with me. Thanks." told Jack.

End of Act III.

Hope you like it, and the next chapter is the thrilling conclusion. Make sure to review, vote on my profile's poll, and leave in your review a vote on if my next DP story should be a ghost romance pair-up, a Valerie story, or a bad guy team-up.


	5. Almost Done

My bad! Sorry this isn't a real chapter, I just thought that you should know I am working on this story and it the Tuck Love Final Chapter will posted sometime this week. I don'tknow when, just keep watching.


	6. BreakUp or BeatDown

Act IV: Break-Up or Beat Down

**Fenton Household**

Danny, Danielle, and Jazz were cleaning up the mess in the kitchen that Jack made while Jack and Maddie went on the internet to prove putting metal in the microwave was a bad idea. The entire kitchen was covered in the goop that Jack called a Fenton Family Home-Made Remedy. Lucky for the everyone else, Danny and Danielle's ghost powers helped make the clean-up go much faster.

"Does this kind of stuff usually happen?" asked Danielle.

"No usually, the dish washer explodes." joked Danny. "ACHOO!" he sneezed as the sponge he held was frozen into a block of ice. "Great just what I needed."

"Is something wrong Danny? You seem more... cranky then usual." said Jazz.

"Maybe I should go. I want to see if I was right about the microwave." said Danielle. She floated down to the ground and two rings appeared at her waist as she turned back into Danielle Fenton. She left the room to see who was winning the online bet.

"Alright little brother what's wrong?" asked Jazz.

"Everything! Tucker won't talk to me, two ghosts got away, and I'm still sick." said Danny.

"I think I can help. It's obvious that you miss Tucker."

"Out of all that, you chose Tucker?"

"You started with him. Besides, he's your best friend and only guy friend that isn't a ghost. You guys did make a good team hunting ghosts, so maybe not having him there is messing with you."

"Well I don't see why he would be mad. The only thing I told him recently was that he gives bad advice."

"Danny, that's actually pretty bad. I mean, when your best friend doesn't value your opinion that really hurts them. Maybe you two should find away to get back together."

"You know what? Maybe you're right. But how am I going to find him and convince him to listen to me."

"I'm sure you'll figure it out."

"Thanks Jazz. Anything I can do to repay you?"

"Yes, STAY AS FAR AWAY FROM ME AS POSSIBLE! I don't want to get sick and have to drink that gross home-remedy."

"Sure thing Jazz. Now I just need to get Sam and we're good."

"NOOOOOOO!" yelled Jack.

"Go Maddie, go Maddie, it's my birthday. It's my birthday." cheered Maddie.

Jack walked into the kitchen dejected and bumped into Danny by accident.

"Oof! Sorry about that. Hey, where do you think you're going?" asked Jack.

"Um, going over to Tucker's house." half lied Danny.

"You're not going anywhere... until you take these."

Jack handed Danny a hazmat suit and a regular thermos with his home-made remedy in it.

"Why do I need this?" asked Danny.

"We don't know how your cold could affect your powers, so just take the soup just in case and the hazmat suit so you can't infect anyone."

Reluctantly, Danny accepted.

**Ghost Zone**

Ember floated along peacefully listening to something on her Pearpod, listening to a new song Skulker "wrote" for her. However, her peace was interrupted when she heard something. She looked to see the Lunch Lady and Kitty arguing over something. Normally she would have moved along, but she loved a good cat fight and wanted to find out where Kitty got her bling.

"Ladies, ladies, what's all the fuss about?" asked Ember.

"This tramp keeps gloating and bragging around the Ghost Zone about how her boyfriend bought her some rings and puts down my man whose much sweeter and then hers!" yelled the Lunch Lady.

"He's as sweet as your rank pudding. All he does is agree with you and junk. Ember, tell her my boyfriend is better then hers." asked Kitty.

"No, tell her that I have the best boyfriend!" yelled the Lunch Lady.

"Tone it down grandma, neither of your boyfriends is the best. MY boyfriend is the best. He captured a band and wrote a ballad for me. *sigh*" Ember said.

"Boring. That's just tells us that your guy is cheap, like you." snapped Kitty.

"Oh yeah? Well at least I'm not a gold-digger!" replied Ember.

"Sweeties, please stop fighting. Can't we all agree that we're lucky to have nice boyfriends?" reminded Lunch Lady.

"Yeah I guess you're right." Kitty sighed.

"Yeah, we should be lucky. At least we're not dating that wimp Box Ghost." said Ember.

"Yeah, you'd have to be _half-baked_ to date him. HA HA HA!" laughed Kitty.

At that moment, Lunch Lady lost it and as she gritted her teeth and her hair turned to fire.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING HALF-BAKED!" the Lunch Lady yelled angrily.

Immediately, the three girls started clawing at each other with sonic beams and flaming spatulas. The Box Ghost saw this and went to get help. Romantic help.

**Alleyway**

Tucker hit it big. He looked like a successful business man as he walked down the street to the Nasty Burger. As he was whistling a happy tune, someone pulled him into the alleyway. He saw that for once, it was Sam pulling him instead of ghost, a first for that week.

"Sam? Why are you kidnapping me? I thought you were rich." asked Tucker.

"Because I'm having trouble using my hands in this thing." said Danny from the shadows. He stepped out wearing the hazmat suit his Dad gave him. It was orange and too big for Danny. Tucker tried his best not to laugh.

"Please tell me you're not turning into your Dad." joked Tucker.

"No, he's making me wear this so I don't get anyone sick. So that means you don't have an excuse to leave" said Danny.

"Uh I actually-"

"Ugh, just hear him out. He's wearing a hazmat suit." said Sam.

"Look Tucker, I know why you're avoiding me. It's because of how I said I don't think you give good advice." said Danny.

"Sure, let's go with that." lied Tucker.

"Tucker, I'm sorry that I said that. I really am. Sure, your tips are a little bad, but I still think you good advice. When I ever need homework help, I ask you. When I need to find cheats for anew game, I ask you. If I ever fight Technus, Lunch Lady, whoever, I as-

"Alright I get it! Don't make this into an afterschool special!"

"Bottom line, I'm sorry, and I do value your opinion. Are we friends?"

"Ohh, alright. We're friends."

"Thanks, now that I told you why I'm dressed like this, can you tell me why you're dressed like that?"

"Okay, you deserve to know. I got this by-"

Before he could finish, the three teens started hearing something. The roar of an engine and the revving of a motorcycle. Phasing through the wall, Johnny landed with a screech. He grabbed Tucker and placed him behind him and Shadow covered Tucker so that he couldn't move.

"Time for another lesson." said Johnny.

He revved up and sped out of the alleyway.

"TUCKER!" yelled Sam and Danny.

Two rings appeared around Danny's waist as he turned into Danny Phantom. His hair turned white, his eyes were green, and he wore a black and white jump suit. He flew after Johnny, forgetting about Sam.

"No no, it's okay, I'll walk." said Sam sarcastically.

Meanwhile, Jack, Maddie, Danielle, and Jazz were crammed in the Fenton RV as they headed home with their new microwave. Danielle was listening to some songs she bought on her Pearpod and Jack was drove the RV still angry about not having a chance to try and fix the old one.

"Oh honey, stop grumbling. This microwave is better than the last." said Maddie.

"You could have at least let me try to fix it." said Jack.

"Are you kidding? It looked like someone ate cheerios, lemonade, and pickles and threw up in it." described Danielle.

"No, it looked like someone painted it with green paint, gravy, M&M's, and chocolate pudding." added Jazz.

"Now you know that he was just trying to do something nice for Danny. And for the record, it was more like ectoplasm mixed with grass, rice, and crayons." said Maddie.

When they reached the intersection, they stopped instantly as they watched a biker with Tucker being chased by Danny get followed by a near exhausted Sam.

"Say wasn't that that punk you dated kidnapping Tucker being pursued by your brother?" asked Jack to Jazz.

"Either that or this town has the weirdest parades." joked Danielle.

Ignoring that, Jack rolled down the window and stuck his head out.

"Sam! What's going on?" asked Jack.

"*Pant* Tucker *Pant* Kidnapped By *Pant* Johnny." wheezed Sam.

"Need a ride?"

"YES!"

She ran in the RV and buckled up.

"You do realize what you just did right?" asked Jazz.

"Oh right." said Sam, upon realizing she was in the Fenton RV.

Jack stepped on the gas pedal and the RV went off like a rocket.

"YES! We haven't had a good ghost chase in a long time. You know what that means?" asked Jack happily.

"Please don't say chase music. Please don't say chase music. Please don't say chase music." pled Jazz to herself.

"CHASE MUSIC!"

He pressed a button that was supposed to activate annoying, cheesy music, but instead heard nothing.

"Oh sorry honey, I had to remove it to make room for more leg room." lied Maddie as she winked at the girls.

"Awwww."

Just then, "Benny Hill" music started to play. Everyone looked at Danielle as the music came from her Pearpod.

"It was on sale and I thought it would be funny." explained Danielle.

While the girls moaned at the annoying music, Danny was trying to stop Johnny. He fired a couple ecto blast at him, but he swerved to avoid them. Danny looked at the street to realize he was only a couple blocks from his house. If Johnny got to the Ghost Zone it would be much harder to find Tucker. Johnny smiled seeing that Phantom was losing that is, it was until a truck cut in front of him.

"HEY! Move out of the way pops!" he yelled.

The back of the van opened up to reveal the Box Ghost.

"Hand over the nerd or face my WRATH!" threatened the Box Ghost.

"SHADOW! ATTACK!"

The Shadow released Tucker and attacked Box Ghost. He panicked and looked in some of the boxes. Some had toys, some had hats, and then he found something useful. He pulled out a flashlight and shined it at the Shadow.

"EAHHHHH!"

He screeched in pain and retreated from the van. The Box Ghost used his powers to raise a crate and threw it at Johnny. Johnny avoided it, but the Box Ghost threw more crates. The ones that were avoided showered the Fenton RV with packing peanuts and smashed remains.

"Alright, no more Mr. Nice Jack." he said.

He pushed a button and laser popped out from the side of the RV and shot at one of the boxes. The remains blew into Johnny's face blinding him. The next crate Box Ghost threw hit Shadow and caused it to fall, crashing into Johnny. He lost control of his bike and Tucker went flying. Box Ghost caught the nerd in one of the crates and headed toward the Fenton household. To avoid getting crushed by the RV, Johnny was able to land crash on the sidewalk while the Jack made a left... and got trapped in a huge traffic pile-up.

"Well this isn't my finest hour. Does anyone have any ideas?" asked Jack.

Danielle took her Pearpod out and made it play "The Jeopardy Theme" as the others thought. Sam on the other hand, got out of the RV and ran to Danny's house. At this time Johnny got up, mildly bruised, and went after Danny and the Box Ghost. By now, Danny beat the others to his house and waited for the Box Ghost.

"Here, Boxy Boxy Boxy. Come out wherever you-"

Just then he felt the crate with Tucker in it land on him as the Box Ghost. He saw the Box Ghost grab Tucker and take him into the Ghost Zone. He couldn't lift the crate off, so he phased through the floor and out from under the crate. He flew into the Ghost Zone just as Sam got downstairs. Behind her, Johnny jumped his bike over her and went through the Ghost Zone. Desperately, she saw the Fenton Speeder and got in. To her surprise, the keys were in it.

"This is going to be fun." she said mischievously.

**Ghost Zone**

Tucker didn't know whether to be worried, annoyed, or bored as he was being kidnapped by the Box Ghost.

"I need you help! These two ghosts are making me look bad as a boyfriend! I need your advice!"

Unfortunately, Box Ghost was too busy being pathetic too notice Skulker's fist.

BAM!

The Box Ghost dropped Tucker as he continued to be dazed. Skulker caught Tucker in a net and flew after him. Danny picked up the Box Ghost.

"WHERE'S TUCKER!" he yelled.

The Box Ghost weakly pointed where Skulker went and Danny threw him like a candy bar wrapper. He landed On Johnny.

"EW! Road Kill." said Johnny.

"I am not road kill. I AM THE-"

He didn't finish because Johnny tossed him aside. He tried to focus, but caught rammed by the Fenton Speeder. Disgusted by the inconvenience, Sam hit a button and the Box Ghost was wiped off the screen. Skulker was ahead and still had Tucker. He looked at his prize as Tucker got creeped out by the smile. Just then the net broke and Tucker fell. Danny caught him as Skulker saw that someone froze the net and caused it to break like glass. As Skulker enjoyed feeling safe for a moment, Johnny swiped him back and placed Tucker onto his bike. Skulker and Danny chased after the biker while fighting each other as well. Skulker fired a grappling hook at Tucker and reeled him in like a fish, but Shadow sliced it and made Tucker soar over Skulker and be caught by the Box Ghost.

HONK! HONK!

However, Sam scared the heck out of the Box Ghost and grabbed Tucker and got him inside the Fenton Speeder. Shadow saw this and blocked the window shield, blinding Sam. While distracted Skulker phased in and grabbed Tucker. He flew off but apparently didn't see the ghost boy and his Ghostly Wail. He covered his ears and dropped Tucker by mistake. Danny almost got it but only for Johnny to take him. Johnny almost got away, until he, Danny, the Box Ghost, and Skulker got rammed by the Fenton Speeder. Sam was driving to fast for them to get off, but they still tried grabbing Tucker. Finally, it came to an end as Sam stopped after Shadow flew off the window shield and as Sam saw at the last second as she drove, with Danny, Tucker, the Box Ghost, Skulker, and Johnny crashed into the Kitty, Ember, and the Lunch Lady.

CRASH!

The ghosts were blown to different bits of floating land as they tried to get up. Surprisingly, Sam and the Fenton Speeder were fine. Tucker woke up and with a bad headache. By now the ghost couples got up and saw each other.

"HAH! SEE! Your boyfriend is a loser!" yelled Ember.

"At least mine can control his temper." nagged the Lunch Lady.

"Well at least mine doesn't kidnap people!" remarked Kitty.

As the girls continued arguing, the guys worried about this and rushed to Tucker.

"GHOST ROMANCER! GIVE US SOME ADVICE PLEASE!" begged the three ghosts.

That got everybody's attention as ghosts stared at Tucker.

"This is awkward." said Tucker.

"YOU'VE BEEN HELPING THESE GUYS MAKE ME LOOK BAD? AFTER WE PAID YOU!" yelled the boys.

"YOU"VE BEEN PAYING A NERD FOR ROMANCE ADVICE!" yelled the women.

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO TOLD THESE IDIOTS TO COMMIT CRIMES!" yelled Danny.

"Not to mention our date night." said Sam.

"ALRIGHT! I ADMIT IT! I've been giving these guys advice. Last week at the Nasty Burger, after Danny said I give bad advice, it hurt. But when Box Ghost wanted advice, and it worked, I liked it. I didn't know that I would cause Skulker and Johnny to lose their bet, so they kidnapped me and I traded them advice for freedom and money. I never wanted them to break laws or kidnap people, I just wanted to feel useful. I'm sorry Danny." Tucker apologized.

"YOU TWO BET ON SOMEONE'S LOVELIFE! You never told us!" yelled Ember and Kitty.

"YOU BETTED ON MY LOVELIFE!" yelled Lunch Lady.

The three guys stood frozen and the girls just stood there looking at each other. From the look on their faces they were mad at the guys and felt some respect for Tucker. Then, they all casted an evil sneer each other.

"Well if I've learned anything it's that none of you deserve to date us." said Ember.

"Yeah we deserve better then you." snapped the Lunch Lady. "Someone who likes meat..."

"...someone romantic..." added Kitty.

"...someone like him." said Ember as she pointed to Tucker.

"Me!" said Tucker.

"Sure, why not. I if you didn't like us, why would you tell these buffoons how to treat us." said Kitty.

"After those men, you're the best thing there is." said Kitty.

"But I'm way too young for you!" plead Tucker.

"Age is but a number." said Lunch Lady.

"EWWWW!" said Sam.

"It's official. We're over." the ladies said to the men.

Tucker was officially creeped out by his admirers, but more scared by their broken hearted ex's.

"You're going to pay whelp." said Skulker.

"You're going to need a crate when we're done with you." threatened Box Ghost.

"No, I've got a better idea." said Johnny. " How about we beat the living stuffing out of him and Phantom, win our girlfriends' hearts back, and kidnap the goth so that Phantom has to pay to get her back. That way, we get payback, our girls, get our money back, and the ghost kid beats up the nerd for causing this in the first place."

"Do I get a say in this?" asked Tucker.

"NO!" they all said.

"Well I do." interjected Danny.

He stepped in front of Tucker to block the ghosts.

"Time to break your heart, bones, and spine." threatened Johnny.

"Prepare to be an anniversary present whelp." said Skulker.

"SHADOW! ATTACK!" ordered Johnny.

Shadow leapt at Danny, but he kicked the Shadow away. Skulker started aiming missiles at Danny while Johnny tried fighting Danny head on. Tucker tried to sneak away but met face to face with the Box Ghost. The ghost attempted a punch, but Tucker dodged easily.

"Wait, what am I worried about? You only control boxes." stated Tucker.

The Box Ghost got madder. He got ran over, ran down, and now humiliated. As he huffed and puffed, he noticed his hands started to glow. He opened his hands to see two energy cubes shoot out of his hands. He smiled evilly and aimed at Tucker.

"OH, come on." he complained.

While Danny fought and Tucker was running from the wimpiest ghost in the Ghost Zone, Sam was watching with the other ghost girls.

"I just got to ask, what do you see in Tucker?" asked Sam.

"Nothing, we're just messing with him." said Ember.

"What!" asked Sam.

"Yeah, we're just doing this to teach our boyfriends a lesson." said Kitty.

"Besides, we love it when fight over us. Don't you?" asked Lunch Lady.

Sam thought about it and realized that no one has ever fought over her until now. She kinda liked it.

"Impressive. Anybody got popcorn?" Sam asked.

The Lunch Lady summoned some bags of popcorn and gave them to the girls.

"You got any salt?" asked Sam.

"Don't push your luck." told the Lunch Lady.

Down below, the guys were still fighting and Danny was starting to lose. Shadow and Johnny were ganging up on him and Box Ghost's energy cubes actually hurt. He was able to land a few punches, but to no effect. He then felt a force of Skulker punching him to the ground. Danny went down and the thermos his Dad gave him fell.

"What is this? This is not the container you trap us in." commented the Box Ghost.

Skulker opened it and took a whiff.

"BLAGH! This is horrible!"shouted Skulker.

"Thanks! I'm sick and that's my Dad's home remedy." replied Danny.

"Well then lets make sure it doesn't go to waste." said Johnny.

"I'm pretty sure it already did." joked Danny.

Shadow forced Danny's mouth open and Skulker poured the disgusting glop into Danny's mouth. Danny ended up drinking it all, as everyone, including the girls and Tucker nearly threw up watching it. Once it was empty, Skulker threw the thermos aside. Danny was looking pretty green and almost couldn't move.

"I think he's had enough now let's finish off the nerd." said Skulker.

The three moved away and closed in on Tucker. Even with the vile taste in his mouth, Danny still got up, much to everybody's surprise.

"Oh look guys. He wants more." joked Johnny.

The three closed back in on Danny, right as the home remedy.

"*cough cough* Go away. *Achoo* Leave him *Cough* Al- al-al- A-A-A_ACHOOOOOO!" sneezed Danny.

Right there, Danny released the biggest sneeze/cough ever released, it not only released germs, but it combined both his Ghostly Wail with some sort of Ice Breath, freezing the ghosts and knocking them out. Ember, Kitty, and the Lunch Lady went down to save their boyfriends and Sam went down to hug Danny.

"Dude that was amazing. Way to spray it, not say it." said Tucker.

"Yeah, you actually look better." said Sam.

"You're right. My nose is clear, my fever is gone, I'm alive, I'M CURED! Though don't tell my Dad." replied Danny.

"Well, all's well that ends well." said Tucker.

"No, you nearly got Danny killed, created several crimes, and got a band kidnapped." reminded Sam.

"Alright, alright, is there any way I can make it up?" asked Tucker.

Danny and Sam looked each other and got an idea.

**Chez Fantome **

Several nights later, Sam and Danny got to enjoy dinner at the nicest place in town. Danny and Sam even dressed up for the date.

"I have to say, I'm impressed. How did you get us seats?" asked Sam.

"It's easy when you're with a super hero and have a beautiful girlfriend." complimented Danny.

"You're sure you can afford this?"

"Yeah, Tucker was 'generous' to help."

Just then, Tucker came over in a waiter's outfit.

"Can I take your order sir?" Tucker asked dully.

"I'll have the most expensive vegetarian meal have and whatever you think Danny will like that is expensive." ordered Sam.

"I know I said I would pay for dinner, but why do I have to pay for them?" asked Tucker. He was referring to Humpty Dumpty who were sitting right next to Sam and Danny.

"Because if you don't, they'll press charges against you." reminded Sam.

"Make sure to make it nice Tucker, you know how I value your advice!" replied Danny.

Danny and Sam laughed as Tucker went to the kitchen.

"A-A-A-Achoo" sneezed Tucker.

THE END

Hope you enjoyed this. Now I'm going to take abreak unless more people tell me which story I should do next: A Valerie Story titled "V for Vengeance", a ghostly romance called "Medieval Romance", or a bad-guy team-up called "Level-Up". Choose which one you want in your review, and please comment and vote on my profile poll for this my next big project for summer.

Interesting fact:Fantome is french for ghost and I actually have the Jeopardy Theme on my Ipod so I can play it for some laughs.


End file.
